DONT MESS WITH KIDS AT CHRISTMAS
by Snow White and the Seven Vamps
Summary: you can mess with alot of things but dont mess with bellla, charlie or the cullens at christmas or le choco, the chocolate chick magnet might getcha :O!


CHAPTER 1

disclaimer; NO CHOCOLATE BARS WHERE HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS STORY + I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT LE CHOCO!

Its my first christmas with the cullens ! i'm actually really excited eeeeeeeep. OMG i hope alice got me what i wanted! A BLACKBERRY.I mean of course wouldn't ask for one but i really really really really really want one! THEY ARE SO COOL xD!  
>and i can check my emails, facebook and msn all at the same time! its my dream come true! OH welll. Its 4:30am i guess charlie will just have to get up MAYBE alice got him to get me the blackberry. I hoped out of bed and ran into charlies roooom.<br>'' i screamed while jumping on him, 'get up , get up, get up , its christmas!'

charlie; WTF BELLA, have you noticed that it is only 4:30 ? back to bed child  
>bella; NO! presents WEEEEEEEE<br>charlie; bellla please shut up , your utterly annoying nasal voice gets to me at this time  
>bella; YOU THINK I'M UGLY *cries*<br>charlie; ...belllssss bella; NO YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH  
>charlie; i was only gonna tell you to go back to your bed<br>bella; *goes back to room in defeat*

~(2 hours later)~  
>bella; CHARLIE CHARLIE CHARLIE CHARLIE CHARLIE- i mean dad<br>charlie; WHAT!  
>bella; can i go get my presents now? ,<br>i'lll be real quiet, i swear! PINKY PROMISE *holds up pinky*  
>charlie; NO, GET BACK TO BED AND DO NOT GET UP UNTIL 9<br>bella; WHY ARE YOU MEAN, HOW SHALL I PASS THE TIME  
>charlie; have a shower perhaps?<br>bella; *le gasp* YOUR SAYING I STINK? EDWARD LIKES MY STRAWBERRY SCENT  
>charlie; you shower all the time! i thought it was your hobby! AND I HATE EDWIN<br>bella; ITS EDWARD, E to the D to the W to the ARD  
>charlie; are you rapping? o_O<br>bella; yeah , THIS ONE IS FOR DA BOYS IN DA BOOMIN SYSTEM, TOP DOWN AC IN THE COOLIN SYSTEM WHEN THEY COME UP IN THE CLUB THEY BE BLAZIN U-  
>charlie;<br>bellla; NICKI MINAJ IS MY GIRL CRUSH  
>charlie; your gay<br>bella; i prefer the term sexually confused  
>charlie; *tries to suffocate himself with pillow*<br>bella; *skips back to bed and pouts*

~(8:59)~  
>bella; *creeeps into charlies rooom to find the evil chocolate bar of christmas, le choco, standing there*<br>le choco; UGLY CHILD *shields eyes*  
>bella; UGLY CHOCOLATE BAR *growls*<br>le choco; WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN , EDWARD WILLL LEAVE YOU ONE DAY  
>bella; how do you know of my edwardo :O and he willllllll :'( *cries*<br>le choco; *slowly slips out window*

~(9:00)~ bella; CHARLIE, CHARLIE , CHARLIE, DAD, DAD, DADDY , DADDY, DADDY, DADDY, POPSICLESSS!  
>charie; AHHHH POPSICLES *grabs gun*<br>bella; oh wait, false alarm *evil smirk*  
>charlie; you disgust me -_-<br>bella; PRESENT TIME *runs down stairs*  
>charlie; *silently follows with gun*<br>bella; *read label* Dear bella, blah blah blah blah, love mum *rips it open*  
>ITS A...hairstyling book + dye ? pffffft? oh theres a note;<p>

Bella honey,

your hair is truly dreadful , i see your hair and i die a little inside, phil agrees something must be done so we decided to buy you a really nice hair dye and a hairstyling book and we already picked out the hairstyle you must get because you cant decided your self we asked edward what he thought and he was dissapointed in your hair also, he almost dumped you once it was that bad,

hope you like it sweetie

lots of love + hate for your hair,

mum+phil xox

bella; awww what a sweet note *throws items away* NEXT PRESENT :D  
>charlie; here *throws multicoloured box*<br>bella; oooohhh preetty colours *Sits and stares for 5 mins*  
>charlie ;BELLLLLLA, open it already :(<br>bella; fiiiine if you insist!  
>charlie; -_-<br>bella; dear bella, alice said to get you this, no idead why, charlie...OMG YOU GOT IT  
>charlie; yuuuup bella; *opens it* WTF CHARLIE I DID NOT WANT A BOX OF BLACKBERRIES !<br>charlie; ALICE TEXTED IT SAYS; yo c-dog, get bella dat blackberry , k coool :)!,, SO I GOT YOU MORE THAN ONE because i'm the best parent.  
>bella; *palm head* she meant the phone! from the apple shop?<br>charlie; bella bella bella you silly child ! they dont selll blackberries in an apple shop , duhhh!  
>bella; -_- WORST CHRISTMAS EVER *runs to rooom*<br>charlie; oh welll thats what she gets for not visiting in threee goddamn years! sheeeeesh bella; *from upstairs* I DISLIKE COLDNESSSSSSS charlie; THEN WHY DID YOU MOVE TO FORKS!  
>bella; TO MEEET SPARKLY PEOPLE charlie; oh well that makes sense *skips to police cruiser and goes to billy's*<p>

~(somewhere far away in the woods of despair lies the cullen house)~

alice; I SEEE A FUTTTUUURREEEEEEEEEEE *stares at wall*  
>edward; what do you seee oh great one :O<br>alice; you can seee it perfectly well child  
>edward ; STROPPY ARENT WE<br>alice; at least i can pull of skinny jeans you just look gay  
>emmett; BUUUUURRRRNNNNNN<br>esme; emmett please shut up i would like to see how this goes  
>carlisle; I SMEELLLL HUMAN FOOOOOD, ITS SO BAD :O<br>esme; OH NO MISTER YOU DID NOT JUST DISS MY COOOKING  
>carlisle; *scurries away to play with his doctor toys*<br>alice;* vision* -_- BELLA YOU FOOOOOL :O  
>edward; i cant believe charlie never got her a blackberry, like OMG LOL PMSL ROFL<br>rosalie; YOU ALL DISGUST ME *storms away*  
>jasper; *weird voice* waiiit i shall calm you *waves arms in obscene fashion*<br>alice; SHE TRIED TO DYE HER BLUE BUT SHE MISSED HALF OF IT SO IT DOES NOT LOOK GOOD *runs off to save bella's hair*  
>edward; *sets up his bbm as he got a blackberry*<br>emmett; ADD ME 23D4FB6  
>edward; ADDDDDED<p>

*on bbm*  
>emmy ;D ; haaaaai ;p<br>edwardo :/ ; hello  
>emmy ;D; I LIKE COOOKIES =))))<br>edwardo :/ ; i hate chuuuuuuuuu ;( *Sets status to 'stalking bella'*  
>emmy ;D; bye bro<br>edwardo :/ ; AINT NO SUNSHINE WHEN SHE'S GONE  
>emmy ;D; ... *sets status to 'igoring edwardo'<p>

*ouut loud*  
>EDWARD; FOREVA ALONE !<p> 


End file.
